


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [48]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou and Kid share a special dance in the moonlight. This is story#48 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Lou gazed around at the beautiful women in their colorful gowns and sparkling jewelry, and felt like an ugly duckling in her male attire. 

Most of the time she felt fine wearing denims and shirts, boots and hat, but on special occasions like tonight, she wished she could wear a pretty dress too. 

There was nothing she longed for more than to have Kid walk up to her and ask her to dance. She would say yes and allow him to lead her onto the floor and they would dance the night away in each other’s arms. 

“Come on Lou.” 

Almost as if her thoughts had drawn him to her, she felt a nudge and heard Kid speak close to her ear. 

“Hmm?” She turned her attention off the swirling dancer and onto him. 

“Let’s get some fresh air.” Kid headed toward the door, and after a moment’s hesitation, Lou followed him. 

She followed him a short distance away from where the dance was being held. They came to a stop beside the livery and without saying a word, Kid removed Lou’s hat. 

Silence settled between them as they gazed at each other and Lou felt her heard speed up. Kid looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman around, regardless of what she was wearing. 

He was looking mighty handsome too. He had his chestnut curls pulled back at the nape of his neck with a piece of rawhide. The blue denim shirt Emma had sewn for him made his eyes all the more blue. 

Kid cleared his throat.” May I have this dance?” 

Lou glanced nervously around before saying. “ You may.” 

Having Kid hold her close as they danced was wonderful. The best part of the whole night though was when Kid leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and exciting all at the same time. If this was what falling in love felt like, Lou didn’t want it to end.


End file.
